


A New Light

by clslovegood47



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, but so much fluff, they are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: After a break-up, Adrien must come to terms with the feelings he has for his classmate, Marinette.  When she gets hurt in gym class and accidentally tells Adrien that she loves him, he becomes determined to let her know that he feels the same way.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 35
Kudos: 558





	A New Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermionemonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my amazing friend, hermionemonica!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Come hang out with me on Tumblr! I'm gryffindorcls over there.)

“What are you smiling at?” Kagami took a long sip from her drink.

Adrien shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

“You have been staring at the wall and smiling for the past five minutes. You are either in great pain or are thinking about something that makes you happy.”

“Great pain?”

“Yes, whenever you get hurt, you smile and brush it off.”

“When have I ever done something like that?”

“Last week when you got distracted and tripped at fencing practice. As I recall, you bruised your arm.”

“I was waving to a friend, and I didn’t want her to worry.”

“It was a pretty bad bruise. Is that what is hurting you now?”

“What?” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, Kagami, I’m not in pain.”

She took another sip. “Then why are you smiling?”

“I was just thinking back on my day at school.”

“I take it you had a good day then?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I did.”

“So, what happened today that made you smile like that?” Kagami set down her drink. “I would love to hear about it.”

“Well, Marinette came into school on crutches today. She sprained her ankle, and the doctor told her that she had to stay off of it for a few days.”

“And her being hurt is what’s making you happy? I do not understand.”

“No! It’s nothing like that. Seeing her in pain is the worst. But Alya was on a field trip to the tv studio with the school newspaper, and Marinette needed someone to help carry her belongings. I offered, and she and I got to talk a lot today.”

“I see. Anything else?”

“At the end of the school day, I walked her home, and her mom gave me a whole bag of pastries!” Adrien reached into his backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. “Would you like one?”

Kagami shook her head. “No.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, taking a large bite out of a chocolate croissant. “They are _delicious_.”

“I’m sure they are.” She took a deep breath. “I think we should see other people.”

Adrien choked on the pastry. “Excuse me, what?”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“But...why? What did I do?”

“Tell me, who were you waving to when you fell down at fencing practice?”

“Marinette, but I don’t see how…”

She held her hand up in the air, effectively silencing him. “That’s why.”

“I don’t understand.” Adrien’s chest began to tighten. “What does Marinette have to do with any of this?”

“You’re in love with her. Everyone can see it.”

“I’m not in love with Marinette. She’s just a friend.”

“And apparently, everyone can see it but you.”

“Kagami, I don’t understand what’s happening right now. Nothing is going on between me and Marinette.”

She sighed and shrugged. “I know. It’s because I’m in the way.”

He did his best to control his breathing. “You don’t love me anymore?”

“Adrien, I will always love you. You have been an amazing boyfriend, but the longer that we are together, the more I come to realize that we are not meant to be. Honestly, I’ve been waiting to have this conversation with you for a while. It’s okay for you to be in love with Marinette. I see that now.”

“Kagami…”

“I am not mad.” She paused and scrunched her face. “Well, I’m not mad at you. I am upset with myself for not thinking about things logically before we started going out. I was blinded by the idea of dating you, and I did not take the time to see how much better your life would be if you were with Marinette instead. She makes you happy.”

Adrien groaned with frustration. “Yes, because she’s my _friend_ , and even if I did have a crush on her, she’s not in love with me.”

“There was a time when I thought you were perfect, but it turns out I was wrong. You’re a wonderful person, Adrien, but you are very oblivious.”

“I’m not oblivious.”

“Then that means you are refusing to admit your feelings for her because you’re scared.” Kagami shook her head, reached across the table, and took his hand. “There’s no need to be afraid. You two are perfect for each other.”

He took back his hand and hung his head. “But she’s only ever been my friend.”

“And we were friends before we started dating, and I hope to continue being your friend after today. Things change, and I have learned that it is okay when they do.”

“How did you even come to the conclusion that I’m in love with Marinette?”

“Well, your face gets brighter whenever you see her or talk about her, you’re always leaning in her direction, and you’ve told me at least three dozen times how amazing and incredible she is. The list goes on, Adrien.”

“I can’t love her.”

“But you do.”

“Even if I did, I _can’t_. We’re just friends. She's not interested in being my girlfriend.”

“Excuse me for sounding like Chloe when I say this, but that is ridiculous.”

He closed his eyes and sighed. Deep down, he knew that Kagami was right. Adrien had always harbored feelings for the girl who sat behind him in class. While he enjoyed hanging out with Kagami, spending time with Marinette was different.

Marinette was magnetic. Adrien was naturally drawn to her energy, and he was enamored by her kindness. He’d always felt like she could be more than just a friend, but his love for his partner had prevented him from exploring those feelings.

Had he thought about asking her out when he moved on from his crush on Ladybug? Yes, but he’d assumed that she wasn’t interested after she disappeared halfway through their escape from the Bourgious’ mind-numbing anniversary party. Besides, she had Luka.

Asking out Kagami had been his way of letting go of the unattainable love interests in his life. Kagami was cool, and he was definitely attracted to her. He desperately wanted to love her the same way he loved Ladybug and Marinette, so he did his best to make their relationship thrive.

For months, he took her on dates, bought her flowers, and celebrated their milestones, but his heart refused to cooperate. He never felt the same dizzying adoration for Kagami, and this was something that racked his mind with guilt. Nonetheless, Adrien had worked hard to move on from his former crushes, and he didn’t know if he was ready to once again embrace his feelings for Marinette.

“I don’t know what else to say.”

“Say that you will think about it. I want us both to be happy, and neither of us will be truly happy if we stay in this relationship.”

“I guess,” he whispered. She stood up and walked around the table. “Good, now I must get going.”

“Already?”

“We have nothing else to talk about.”

“And what am I supposed to do now?”

“Go home and think. Find your happiness.”

“How can I be happy when you’re the second girl who’s rejected me? I really wanted us to work out.”

“I know.” Kagami knelt down and cupped his cheek. “And I’m not rejecting you. I’m setting you free.”

“As long as I am Adrien Agreste, I will never be free,” he mumbled.

It was a truth that had been woven into every fiber of his being. Chat Noir was his only escape, and his civilian life was bound not only by his father’s rules and expectations but by his life in the public eye. He longed for freedom outside the mask, but it was a dream that seemed woefully out of reach.

“You have the power to change that. It is all about how you look at the world, and perhaps it is time for you to start looking at things in a new light.” Adrien’s broken spirit began to mend under Kagami’s unwavering stare.

He sat up straight. “I don’t know if I can, but I’ll try.”

“You need to be honest about your feelings.” She smiled. “Once you do that, everything will fall into place.”

Ladybug’s final rejection played in his mind. “I already tried doing that with... _someone else_ , and it didn’t work.”

Kagami removed her hand from his cheek and rose to her feet. “Think about it this way, if Marinette had been the one to tell you that she loved you the day Miracle Queen showed up, would you have kissed her, or would you have pulled away at the last second like you did with me?”

“I...I don’t know.”

 _Why are you lying_ , his mind screamed, _Of course, you know._

“Yes, you do. Goodbye, Adrien. I’ll see you at our next fencing practice.” She turned on her heel and walked out of the cafe.

Even though he was surrounded by people, when Kagami disappeared from sight, Adrien became painfully aware that he was sitting by himself. It was a sensation that he knew all too well.

He pulled out his phone and texted his bodyguard. His phone chimed with a response a few seconds later.

> **Gorilla:** _5 minutes_

Adrien groaned. He had five whole minutes to sit by himself and think. At least when he was alone in his room, he had the luxury of talking to Plagg. There were too many people in the cafe for his Kwami to safely come out of hiding, so he sighed, rested his head on the table, and waited for the Gorilla to arrive.

He felt empty, but he was surprised to find that he wasn’t sad. Being rejected by Ladybug had hurt infinitely worse than hearing his now ex-girlfriend say that she wanted to break up with him. By the time his phone chimed a second time, he had concluded that it was the absence of Kagami's presence that upset him more than the actual break-up.

After hastily grabbing his belongings, he walked out of the cafe and hopped into the backseat of his family’s car. On the way home, he stared at the passing scenery. When they drove past the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery, a dull ache thudded against his chest.

 _It doesn’t matter what Kagami says_ , _I can’t ask out Marinette. She doesn’t love me like that, and it would ruin our friendship._

He turned his head away from the window.

 _And I can’t lose her as a friend_.

The car pulled up to his house.

 _I almost lost Ladybug’s friendship by being too forward_.

Adrien hopped out of the car, walked into his house, and made his way to his room.

 _Marinette can never know how I feel_.

Upon reaching his room, he closed the door behind him, sat down at his desk, and turned on his computer. His Kwami flew out of his backpack and landed in his lap.

“You okay, kid? Plagg asked, sympathy lacing his tone.

“Yup.” Adrien nodded. “I was just about to do my homework before I have to get ready for bed.”

“And you don’t want to talk about what happened at all?”

“Nope.”

“Then something must be really wrong. Talking about your love life is your cheese.”

“My cheese?”

“Yes.” Plagg flew into his cheese cabinet and emerged with a large wedge of camembert. “You love telling me about your crushes almost as much as I love eating cheese.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I guess I’m just not in the mood for it tonight.”

“I don’t want you bottling this up and getting Akumatized. That would be apocalypse-level bad.”

“I promise that I’m fine.”

“Your girlfriend broke up with you. You moped for weeks after Ladybug rejected you.”

“This is different. I was in love with Ladybug, and as much as I love spending time with Kagami, I never actually fell in love with her.”

“You were pretty upset in that cafe.” Plagg crossed his arms. “You can’t tell me that you weren’t.”

Adrien shrugged. “I think I was just shocked, but then I realized that Kagami was right. Yeah, I’ll miss her company, but we really are better off as friends.”

“Look, kid, I didn't say anything when you started dating sword girl because I wanted you to be happy, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. I’ve been preparing for this moment for a while. A break-up is a big deal, and it's okay to be a little upset.”

“What do you mean that you ‘knew it wouldn't last forever’?”

“I always thought you’d wind up with pigtails. Kagami was right about that, too. Your whole face lights up when you talk about Marinette...and you talk about her _all the time_.”

“No, Marinette is just a friend, and I intend to keep it that way.”

“Are you serious? Adrien, I…”

He cut off his Kwami. “Do you remember when Kagami asked me if I would have kissed Marinette if she’d been the one to confess her love first?”

“I hear everything...all the time.” Plagg shuddered dramatically, prompting Adrien to roll his eyes.

“Then you heard me tell her that I didn’t know, but that was a lie.” He paused and released a heavy sigh before continuing. “My answer to that question will always be ‘yes’. I remember wishing that Marinette had been the one to stay that day. I would have kissed her in a heartbeat.”

“A-ha! So, you do love Marinette!” A smug grin settled on Plagg’s face. “I knew it.”

He threw his hands into the air. “Of course I do! I would be an idiot not to, and honestly, I was an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Remember the time she tried to kiss me when I pretended to be a statue?”

“Yeah, I do. That was one of the most painful things I’ve ever had to watch, and I’ve been alive since the beginning of time.”

“Once I started to move on from Ladybug, I realized that I’ve had a crush on Marinette for months. Since then, not a day has gone by that I don’t regret that moment in the wax museum.”

“Then just tell that to Marinette so everyone can be happy and move on!”

“I can't! No one can know how I feel about her. It would ruin everything.”

Plagg shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that Marinette walked away!” A lump started to form in his throat. “Yes, I would have kissed her if she’d stayed and told me that she loved me, but she didn’t. Kagami did. Then two days later I saw her eating ice cream with Luka. Do you know how hard it was to be okay with that?”

“Maybe it’s not what you think.”

“She walked away, Plagg. Marinette isn't in love with me. Was there a time that asking her out was a possibility? Sure, but I missed my chance...and she’s in love with Luka now. If she knew that I liked her, she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.”

“I see where you’re coming from, but I _really_ think you may have misread the situation.”

“I learned my lesson after Ladybug. I will not pursue another girl who is interested in someone else. I refuse to set myself up for heartbreak again. Getting rejected by Marinette would earn me a visit from a purple butterfly.”

“But what if she _is_ interested in you?”

“Whenever I’ve asked her if she sees me as more than a friend, she’s always said ‘no’. I would ask her out on the spot if she told me that she loved me, but it’s not going to happen.” Tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes.

Plagg poked Adrien’s cheek. “No, don’t do that. I didn’t mean to push. Please don’t get upset.”

“I’m fine. I’m not going to get Akumatized. Not this time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Adrien picked up his textbook and waved it through the air. “I have my homework to distract me, remember?”

“Fine, but I’m still going to watch out for purple butterflies.” Plagg punched the air. “Nothing will get past me.”

He scratched his Kwami behind the ears. “Thank you for caring.”

“For you, kid, always.” Plagg nuzzled his cheek before flying off to the other side of the room.

For the rest of the evening, Adrien did his best to focus on his schoolwork. Every time his mind conjured up an image of a raven-haired girl with pigtails, he pushed the thought away.

After doing a sub-par job on his physics homework, he took a shower and climbed into bed. He tossed and turned for two hours before falling into a restless sleep. When he awoke the next morning, his mind was filled with fog.

Still doing his best to not think about his love life, he got ready, ate breakfast, and hopped into the car. When he arrived at school, he noticed Marinette struggling to simultaneously carry a box and juggle her crutches, and without a second thought, he sprang into action.

Seeing that the light was green, he sprinted across the street, grabbed the box from her hands, and placed a steadying hand on her back.

“Thank you, Adrien.” She smiled, and the emptiness he’d felt the previous night melted away.

 _Maybe asking her out wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world_.

“You’re welcome.” Adrien’s heart pounded in his chest. “Next time, text me if you need help carrying something to school.”

“I appreciate the offer, but hopefully there won’t be a next time. If the doctor gives me the all-clear today, I won’t have to use the brace anymore.” Balancing herself on one crutch, Marinette gave him a thumbs up.

_No, she’s your friend, Adrien. Don’t mess this up._

“T-that’s good!” He swallowed against a dry throat. “So, your ankle is feeling better?”

She shrugged. “Yeah, it’s a little weak, but I can walk on it as long as I sit down and take breaks.”

 _Why does she have to be so cute_?

“I’m really happy to hear that.” Adrien reached out and touched her arm.

“I...oh...um...we should probably use our feet now.” She shook her head and groaned. “No, wait, that sounded weird. Sorry, We should go to school...um...using our feet. WALKING! THAT’S WHAT YOU CALL IT.”

“So cute.”

“What?”

 _Oh, God, I said that out loud_!

“I...uh…”

“Did you just call me cute?” Her voice sounded strained. “Unless that’s not what you said! Of course, that’s not what you said! What did you just say?”

 _Change the subject, Agreste_!

“I said, um...oh, shoot! Yup! That’s it. Oh, shoot! We’ll be late if we don’t leave _right now_!” He chuckled nervously as he shot a finger gun in her direction.

She pinched her lips together and looked away. “Uh, yeah, okay. I guess you’re right.”

Adrien could feel the tension in the air as they slowly made their way across the street, up the stairs, and into the school’s courtyard. With each passing step, the desire to move past their previous conversation grew, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, he choked on his words.

“So,” Marinette said, cutting through the silence, “how was your date with Kagami last night? I remember you telling me that you were taking her to that cafe she and I love going to.”

Knowing that his answer would usher in more awkwardness between them, he stifled a groan. He opened and closed his mouth several times before slumping his shoulders and hanging his head.

She leaned in. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath through his nose and nodded. “It’s just a little uncomfortable to talk about my relationship with Kagami at the moment.”

Marinette’s cheeks grew bright red. “Oh, my gosh! I’m so sorry! You’re right. It was very rude of me to pry. It won’t happen again.”

“No! No! It’s nothing like that!” He paused and shifted the box onto his hip. “She kind of...broke up with me.”

She gasped. “Oh, Adrien! I’m so sorry! Are you doing alright?”

“Surprisingly, yes. I’m actually not that upset.

“You’re not?”

“Really, I’m fine. Kagami and I weren’t right for each other. It’s better this way.”

“You really think that?”

“Yes, I do.”

An unreadable expression passed over her face before she turned her head away and looked at the ground. “That’s too bad. You both seemed like a good match for each other. You both have so much in common.”

Adrien swallowed. “Sometimes it’s the opposites that work best together. Almost like two halves of a whole.”

 _Someone like you_.

“Y-yeah, um, maybe.” She cleared her throat. “We should go in. I need to drop off that box of supplies in the artroom before we head to Miss Bustier’s class.”

He forced a smile. “Lead the way.”

As they made their way into the school, his mind chanted the same phrase on repeat. _She’s just a friend. She’s just a friend. She’s just a friend._

When they finally arrived at their first class, he tried to not think about the fact that she was sitting right behind him.

 _She’s just a friend_.

Or that she smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

 _She’s just a friend_.

Or that all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and kiss her until they both ran out of air.

 _She’s just a friend_.

By the end of class, he was ready to scream. When Miss Bustier dismissed everyone, he ran into the hallway and sprinted down to the locker room.

_She’s just a friend. She’s not in love with you._

Adrien groaned. “Why me?”

“Bro, are you okay?” Nino rested a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been kind of out of it all morning.”

“I told myself that I would stop chasing after things I can never have, yet here I am. Alone and miserable.” He thumped his head against his locker.

Nino took off his hat and scratched the top of his head. “I gotta be honest, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Did your dad do something?”

He shook his head. “No, this time it was all me. I have no one to blame but myself.”

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Maybe another time. Let’s just get ready for whatever Mr. D’Argencourt has in store for us today.”

“Whatever you say, dude. I’m here if you need me.”

“Thanks, Nino.”

Not wanting to be late for class, Adrien changed into his gym clothes and did his best to compose himself before walking with the rest of the boys to the courtyard. When they arrived, Mr. D'Argencourt instructed them to stretch while he retrieved a bag of rubber playground balls from a storage closet.

Adrien never understood why Mr. D'Argencourt insisted on having his gym class play kickball in the school courtyard. They played plenty of other games in the stadium, but never kickball. Even after three incidents in which windows had been broken or cracked, he still refused to move the game to a larger venue. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone got seriously hurt. Nonetheless, despite the safety concerns, he was grateful for the distraction that the game would provide. He was looking forward to spending the next hour away from the all-consuming thoughts that made his heart ache.

Today, Mr. D'Argencourt decided to have the boys play against the girls. Adrien stifled a groan. Gym classes were always infinitely more competitive when Alix and Kim were on opposing teams.

After a coin toss, the girls chose to kick first. Adrien took his place on the field and watched as each girl took their turn. He did his best to keep his eyes glued on the kicker, but the familiar clink of crutches behind him pried his focus away from the game.

The ache in his heart came creeping back when Marinette took her seat on a bench, shot him a smile, and waved in his direction. For a moment, he forgot where he was, and he returned her gesture with a timid wave.

_She’s so beautiful. Does she even know how beautiful she is? Someone should tell her. I should...no, she’s just a friend. She’s just a..._

A rush of moving air breezed past his arm, pulling him away from his thoughts, and a cacophony of groans sounded across the field. Adrien spun his head towards home base just in time to see Alix score a point for the girls’ team.

“Stop flirting, Agreste!” Kim called out from the pitcher’s mound, “You can talk to your girlfriend later.”

“My Adrikins is not dating _Dupain-Cheng_ ,” Chloe said as she sauntered towards home base, “He’s dating that rude fencing girl. Not that she’s any better, but still, he has standards.”

Don’t you dare talk about my girl that way,” Alya yelled from the sidelines, “And by the way, it’s kind of hypocritical to call someone rude when you’re also saying mean things about other people.”

“Ugh, whatever.”

A flash of anger surged through his body, and Adrien did his best to remain calm and collected. He and Marinette were just friends, and as much as he wanted to change that, he could not.

Thoughts of his conversation with Kagami and Plagg the night before sent an unpleasant pang through his chest. “Can we just get on with the game? Marinette and I are great friends, nothing more.”

Chloe turned towards Kim. “You heard him. Are you going to pitch the ball or what?”

Kim rolled his eyes and looked at Adrien. “Just keep your mind on the game, Mr. Model. Some of us are trying to take this seriously.”

Adrien took a deep breath, looked at Marinette, and shrugged. She shot him a sympathetic look and mouthed a quick “sorry” before looking down at the sketchbook sitting on her lap.

He nodded, smiled, and turned towards home base.

 _She’s just a friend_.

He watched as Lila walked up to the plate.

 _She’s just a friend_.

His eyes tracked the ball as it shot across the courtyard.

 _She’s just a friend_.

Everything stopped when the ball hit Marinette on the side of the head, causing her to fall off the bench.

Adrien bolted. Within seconds, he was kneeling next to Marinette, cradling her in his arms.

“Oops!” Lila said with a sickening sweetness in her voice, “I guess I’m not very good at this game. Is Marinette going to be okay?”

Ignorning the urge to scream at Lila, Adrien brushed Marinette’s bangs away from her face, revealing a large bump. “You’re hurt.”

She turned her head. “No, I’m fine. Really, I am.”

“No, you’re not. You need to go to the nurse so she can call your parents.”

“I don’t need to go home. I have a group project in art, and…”

He cut her off. “And they will understand that you getting medical attention comes first.”

“But I already missed a day because of my stupid ankle. I can’t let them down again!”

“Marinette, go with Adrien to the nurse.” Nathaniel stepped out of the crowd that had begun to surround them. “It’s okay. You’re not letting us down.”

“Are you sure?” She bit her lip. “It doesn’t really hurt that bad.”

Adrien pulled her even closer. “But it’s going to hurt a lot later.”

“I guess you’re right. Let me just get my things.” She pulled away from his grip, attempted to stand up, and stumbled.

Without hesitation, Adrien snaked one arm around her back and the other under the bend of her knees. She squeaked when he stood and lifted her into a bridal carry. Disregarding his classmate’s gasps, he met Marinette’s startled gaze.

“Don’t worry about your stuff,” he whispered, “I don’t want you to get hurt again. Hold on tight, okay?”

She looped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. “Okay.”

Not wanting to jostle the girl in his arms, he slowly made his way to the nurse’s office. “Sorry about the smell. These gym clothes have to get washed. I know they probably stink right now.”

She giggled. “Don’t worry. I love you.”

He stopped in his tracks.

It was only three words, but coming from her lips, they were the most beautiful three words in the universe. They were a patch of sunlight on a dreary day, wrapping him in the warmth his soul longed to feel. They were a million shooting stars, granting the wishes of all who gazed upon their wonder. They were so simple, yet they were everything. _She_ was everything.

All too soon, the crippling fear set in. They were the words he’d wanted to hear Marinette say more than anything. What if his exhaustion induced haze made him hallucinate the last 30 seconds of his life? What if he was actually in the middle of an elaborate dream? What if it was all a cruel trick that his mind had decided to play on him?

“I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?” He held his breath as he awaited her response.

She giggled. “Repeat what?”

“What you just said.”

“I said that I love the way that you smell. You don’t stink.”

Adrien shook his head. “Marinette, that’s not what you said.”

A befuddled expression overtook her features. “Then, what did I say?”

“I love you.” The words tasted sweet on his lips. “You said ‘I love you’.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Did you mean it?”

She waved her hand dismissively. “No! Of course not!”

His heart sank. “You don’t love me?”

“Well, it’s not that I don’t _not_ love you. People are allowed to love their friends as friends. Right?”

“So, you don’t see me as more than just a friend?”

“Adrien, I...I…I can’t do this anymore!”

 _She didn’t say no_.

“What?” A flutter of hope washed away the disappointment.

“Some things are better left unsaid.” She mumbled, turning her head away from his.

_SHE DIDN’T SAY NO._

He swallowed. “It’s okay. You can tell me. I promise it’ll be okay.”

“No!” She hopped out of his arms and covered her face with her hands. “I don’t want to hurt even more! I’m so confused!”

“Your ankle!” He reached out his hand, and she backed away from him.

“I’m fine. I have to go.” She rushed into the nurse’s office and slammed the door behind her, leaving Adrien alone in the hallway.

“She didn’t say no.” He said to himself, unable to believe what had just happened. “She may actually love me!”

Adrien grabbed his hair and laughed. He spun in place as he resisted the urge to run down the hallway screaming the wonderful news.

 _I may actually have a chance! She didn’t say no! She...she ran away_.

His joy evaporated like water falling onto a hot stove. Disappointment washed over him, forcing him to face the reality of his situation.

Sitting down on the cold, hard floor, Adrien put his head in his hands. For the first time, Marinette did not deny that she had feelings for him. But if she had a crush on him, why would she run away? More than anything, he wanted to be overjoyed. But maybe his assumption was wrong. Perhaps she didn’t like him romantically.

Or worse.

Maybe she did have a crush on him, but she resented having those feelings. After all, she had Luka.

Even though he knew it was going to happen, when Marinette didn’t return to school after lunch, he once again wanted to scream. His need to talk to her consumed his every thought.

Adrien spent the rest of the school day in an energetic haze. His body wanted to run a mile while his mind wandered in and out of daydreams.

He did his best to pay attention in class, but it was no use. The more he attempted to listen, the more his teachers’ words sounded like incoherent babble. His leg bounced under the table throughout every lecture, and he wrung his hands in his lap whenever Marinette’s slip of the tongue ran through his mind.

“ _I have to talk to her again. Maybe if she knew that I loved her, too, she wouldn’t feel so bad._ ”

Ten minutes before his last class of the day was scheduled to end, Adrien finally snapped. Waiting to see Marinette was proving to be a torturous task. He groaned and slammed his head onto the desk.

“Dude, what’s going on?” Nino whispered, tapping him on the shoulder, “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

Adrien lifted his head off the desk. “She told me that she loves me.”

“Who?”

“Marinette.”

“She did what?” Nino asked loudly, prompting the teacher to shush him.

Not wanting to get in any more trouble, Adrien began to scribble his response in a notebook.

> **Adrien:** _When I carried Marinette to the nurse, she accidentally said that she loves me. At first, she tried to tell me that she meant something else, but when I asked her again, she ran away._

Nino’s expression changed several times while he read Adrien’s note. He then took a deep breath and began to compose a response. When he was finished, he surreptitiously slid the notebook back.

> **Nino:** She’s probably super embarrassed. You should give her the night to calm down before you talk to her again.
> 
> **Adrien:** I can’t do that. _I have to talk to her tonight_. _There’s a chance that she may actually be in love with me. I have to know how she feels._

Class came to an end before Nino had the chance to write back. As everyone began filing out of the classroom, Adrien leaned over, grabbed his backpack, and began to pack up his belongings.

Nino grabbed his arm. “Don’t do it, bro. You’ll only make her more upset.”

Adrien cocked his head to the side. “Why would telling her that I love her back make her upset?”

“I’m sorry, what? You _love_ her?”

“I know she ran away, but if she knew...I don’t know. Maybe we could be more than friends. I think I’ve loved her since the day we met, and I have to tell her. It’s killing me, Nino.”

“You already have a girlfriend, dude.” Nino crossed his arms. “And she’ll be the one doing the killing if she finds out about this.”

He shook his head. “No, she won’t. Kagami broke up with me.”

“She what? When?”

“Last night.”

“Bro…”

He did not want to dwell on his break-up when there were more important matters to attend to. “It’s fine. Kagami actually told me to go ask out Marinette, but I didn’t want to.”

Nino took off his hat and scratched his head. “Okay, now I’m lost. You love Marinette, but you _don’t_ want to ask her out?”

Adrien waved his hands in front of him. “No, that’s not it at all! You see, I realized a while ago that I had a crush on Marinette, but she’s in love with Luka. When Kagami told me she loved me, I tried to move on. But Marinette just told me that she loves me, and she didn’t completely deny it. I think I might have a chance, Nino!”

“My dude, you have more than just a chance, and I can tell you for a fact that she’s not in love with Luka.”

“You think?”

“No, I know.” Nino’s eyes darted around the room before he leaned in and continued. “I’m not supposed to tell you this, but Marinette has been crushing on you for months.”

His friend’s words were like music to his ears. “Really?”

“Yeah, and when you started dating Kagami, she told us that she moved on. She even went on a few dates with Luka, but Alya told me that Marinette turned down the chance to be his girlfriend like two weeks ago. She still insists that she doesn’t have a crush on you anymore, but between you and me, I can tell that she still likes you. I think she was just saying that to make herself feel better.”

“She loves me?”

“Yeah, bro. Like, a lot.”

“But when she ran away from me today, she told me that she didn’t want to hurt anymore. Does she hate being in love with me?”

“Not exactly. The dudette was massively bummed when you started dating Kagami, but she wanted to respect your choice. Alya was over at her house every day for a while because of it.”

A prickling sensation formed behind his eyes as a pit formed in his stomach. “I broke her heart.”

“Yeah.” Nino lowered his head. “But you never knew about her feelings, so it’s really no one’s fault.”

The emotional whiplash of the last five minutes began to wear on Adrien’s mind. With a heavy heart, he closed his eyes and sat down.

She loved him, but he’d hurt her. His fists clenched when he recalled the pain that had consumed him after Ladybug’s final rejection. While he harbored no ill will against his partner for making him experience this heartbreak, he kicked himself for knowing that he’d made someone else feel that way. Not only had he broken someone’s heart, but he’d broken _Marinette’s heart_. Sweet, beautiful, and kind Marinette.

She deserved better.

She deserved to know the truth.

“I have to fix this.” He turned to his friend, his heart full of determination. “I have to go talk to her right now.”

“Finally!” Nino cheered, holding out his fist, “I wish you all the luck in the world, my dude!”

Adrien laughed and tapped his fist against Nino’s. “Thanks! I’ll tell you how it goes!”

“Trust me, I’ll hear all about it from Alya first.”

“Yeah, probably. Okay, I’ll see you la…”

A distant crash cut him off.

“Oh no,” he groaned as an Akuma Alert popped up on his phone.

“That’s the second one this week.” Nino shook his head. “Maybe you could ride out the attack at Marinette’s place.”

“No, my dad wants me home during attacks.”

“Same.”

Another crash shook the ground and almost knocked both boys to the floor.

“Jeez. That sounds close.” Nino looked out the window. “Looks like the Akuma is in the park. I better go check to make sure that Alya isn’t making any stupid decisions before I head home.”

Seeing the worry in his best friend’s eyes sent a paralyzing thought crashing into his brain. _Marinette doesn’t have a Miraculous. She’s unprotected._

He gripped the strap on his backpack. “I hope Marinette stays safe during the attack.”

Nino placed a hand on his shoulder. “Bro, don’t sweat. Marinette’s strong. I’ve seen her go face to face with a few Akumas before. Didn’t you call her our everyday Ladybug once? She’ll be fine.”

“But what if she’s not?”

“Then text her.”

With a nod, he dismissed the alert on his phone and hastily typed out a message.

> **Adrien:** _There’s an Akuma super close to your house. Are you okay?_

He waited for a response with bated breath. “She’s not typing anything back.”

“Maybe she’s taking a nap?” Nino grabbed his backpack off the floor.

“The ground literally just shook. How would someone stay asleep through something like that?”

“I don’t know. Alya told me that Marinette sleeps like a rock. Apparently, she can sleep through anything.”

“I’m still worried.”

“I feel you, but Marinette’s gonna be okay.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because we have Ladybug and Chat Noir! They always get the job done! And my hero obsessed girlfriend is probably chasing after them as we speak. I gotta go! Stay safe, dude!”

As Nino rushed out the door, Adrien looked at his empty notification screen and gritted his teeth.

“I hate Hawkmoth,” he grumbled, opening his shirt collar for his Kwami to fly out, “Let’s get this over with. I have things to do.”

“Do we have to? I’m hungry,” Plagg whined.

“You’re always hungry. Besides, I need to transform now so I can make sure that Marinette is okay before I meet up with Ladybug.”

“Wait, no. That’s not such a great…”

Not wanting to deal with his Kwami’s pre-transformation protests, Adrien cut him off. “Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

He closed his eyes and waited for the light from his transformation to fade. Usually, he loved the sensation of the Miraculous magic washing over him. For the first time in a long time, he was excited to get back to being Adrien.

Kagami had been right. Marinette was the key to finding the freedom that he longed for in his civilian life. With her, he could find the same kind of happiness outside of the mask that he had when he was running across the rooftops with his partner. He knew that now, all he had to do was tell her that he felt the same way.

But first, he needed to make sure that she was safe.

He opened the classroom window, unsheathed his baton, and vaulted onto the rooftop. He quickly leaped across the street and landed on Marinette’s balcony. The hatch leading to her bedroom had been propped open.

“Princess,” he began, kneeling down next to the windowed hatch and peering into the bedroom, “it’s not really safe to have your window wide open during an Akuma…”

The rest of his words got stuck in the back of his throat when his eyes landed on an empty bed with rumpled blankets. Hopping onto her bed, he peeked over the ledge and scanned the darkened room below.

“Marinette? Are you here?” His heart rate quickened when he didn’t receive a response.

He returned to a sitting position and did his best to control the panic that was starting to overtake his senses. A persistent ring grew louder in his ears as his hands began to shake. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the side of the hatch, hoisted himself onto the balcony, stood up, and ran his fingers through his hair.

_What if something happened?_

The Akuma roared in the distance.

_What if it took her?_

He closed his eyes and gripped his baton.

 _I have to find her_.

“Chat Noir!” A familiar voice sounded behind him, breaking his train of thought. “What are you doing?”

_Thank God, she’s safe!_

He whipped around. “I was looking for you, Princess!”

When he opened his eyes, he was met with an angry-looking Ladybug. “Chat, stop messing around. We have an Akuma tearing up the park and putting people in weird sticky nests.”

“You’re not her.” He choked back tears. “I could have sworn you were her.”

“Who?”

“Marinette! She’s not here.”

Ladybug slowly made her way towards him. “And...uh...how do you know that she’s not here?”

He turned back around and looked at the open hatch. “When I saw that she wasn’t in bed, I went inside. Her room is dark, and she didn’t answer me.”

“You went _inside_?”

“I had to! She got hurt today and got sent home from school. When the Akuma showed up, I texted her, and she didn’t answer. I thought she might be asleep, but she’s not! She’s not here!” Tears started to flow freely down his face.

“That’s a lot of personal information.” Ladybug rested her hand on his forearm. “Maybe you should stop.”

“But I have to find her! I have to make sure she’s safe!”

“She’s fine. Come on. We _have_ to go.”

“No, you don’t understand! What if she’s trapped in one of those sticky nests the Akuma is making?”

“Then, when I use the Miraculous Cure, everything will go back to normal.”

“But...I can’t just...I have to... _I love her_ , and I know she loves me, too! _She loves me,_ Ladybug! I was going to talk to her about it after school.”

Ladybug dropped her hand and took a step back. “You...love her?”

“And she loves me! I was an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. My feelings for her were always there, I just didn’t want to admit that I had them.” He wiped his face with the back of his hand. “I didn’t get to tell her.”

She shook her head, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the edge of the balcony. “We don’t have time for this right now. If you really care about Marinette, you’ll help me defeat this Akuma and make the city safe again...just like we always do.”

The logic behind his partner’s words began to seep into his brain and level his senses. “You’re right.”

She nodded. “Yes, I am, and if we don’t take care of the Akuma now, the whole city will be covered in nests.”

“I guess you could say that we’d be in a _sticky situation_.” He shot her his best grin.

“Not now, Chat!” she yelled before tossing her yo-yo and swinging into the chaos.

Unsheathing his baton, he vaulted into the park; however, before he could land, a long translucent strip flew past him, causing him to lose control and land in the fountain. He groaned and stood up. His long hair clung to his face after he attempted to shake the wetness off of his head.

The Akuma pointed its weapon and released another strip in his direction. Before he could react, the strip hit him, slid off of his suit, and fell unceremoniously into the water where it lay like freshly shed skin from a snake.

“Pay attention!” Ladybug called from the other side of the park. “Don’t get stuck in its webs, kitty!”

“They’re not webs!” screamed the Akuma. “Sticky Fingers doesn’t make _webs_.”

“Great, an Akuma that talks about itself in the third person.” Ladybug sighed. “First, a distracted partner, and now this.”

“I will steal your Miraculous just like I stole those office supplies, and no one will be able to stop me this time! No one can escape Sticky Finger’s tape!” The Akuma howled with laughter.

“Wait, you’re trapping people in tape nests because you stole _office supplies_? Wow, Hawkmoth is really getting desperate.”

Chat climbed out of the fountain. “Bold of you to assume that Hawkmoth wasn’t desperate all along.”

“While true, you still need to work on your timing.” Ladybug shook her head. “I thought you wanted to end this fight quickly.”

“I do.” He pointed to her yo-yo. “I’m just waiting for your grand plan.”

“Right.” She threw her yo-yo into the air. “LUCKY CHARM!”

A spotted bucket landed in her hands. She held it up and scratched her head.

“That Lucky Charm’s got you looking a little _pail_ , LB.” He crossed his arms. “I’m guessing that means that you don’t have any ideas.”

“Just give me a second.” Her eyes darted around the park. “That’s it!”

“You have a plan?”

“Oh, I have a plan.”

“Awesome! Lay it on me.”

She shoved the bucket into his hands. “Go fill this up with water, and dump it onto the Akuma’s head.”

He cocked his head to the side. “Isn’t that just going to make him even madder than he already is?”

“Yes, but it will also take the stickiness away from his tape. Why do you think the tape didn’t stick to you after you fell into the fountain? Whenever I try to put tape on something that isn’t completely dry, it falls right off!”

“Oh! I’m on it!” He gave her a little salute before filling up the bucket, jumping onto the Akuma’s head, and dousing Sticky Fingers with water.

The Akuma roared when all of its once sticky strands fell into useless piles around the park. Without skipping a beat, Ladybug tossed her yo-yo around Sticky Fingers, wrapping the indestructible wire around its form. The Akuma fell to the ground with a crash.

Keeping the wire taut, Ladybug called out her next command. “Use your Cataclysm on the thing all the tape came out of! I think that’s where the Akuma is!”

After calling for his power, he slammed his hand down on the weapon and watched as it crumbled to pieces, releasing a cursed butterfly into the air. Ladybug then cleansed the Akuma and called for the Miraculous Cure.

Chat turned to the dazed man sitting in the middle of the park. “Maybe try asking for the office supplies next time.”

The man slumped. “It wasn’t just office supplies. Yes, I was stealing those, and I got caught, but that was only after my partner found out that I embezzled one-hundred thousand dollars of the company’s money.”

“Uhhh, yeah, maybe don’t do that either. That definitely doesn’t sound like the right thing to do.”

“I got fired. I ruined my life, and I lost my best friend.”

Before he could respond, Officer Raincomprix placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll take it from here. Thanks for helping out.”

“What’s going to happen to him?” he asked quietly.

“He’s going to prison for a very long time.” The officer turned towards the man. “Mr. Morel, you’re under arrest.”

The man stood up and clenched his fists. “Is it really so bad to want to be rich and happy?”

“Being rich doesn’t make you happy,” Chat snapped back, “It’s having people you love that brings true happiness.”

“And how would you know something like that?”

“Trust me, I just do.”

A loud groan behind him forced his attention away from the man. He whipped his head around to find his partner holding her head with a pained expression plastered across her features.

He rushed to her side. “Ladybug, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Her voice was strained. “I just bumped my head earlier. It’s no big deal.”

“Let me take a look.” He reached up and brushed her bangs out of the way, revealing a fresh bruise. “That looks...just like Marinette’s bump. She really got hurt today. Did you get hit during the Akuma battle? Why didn’t your Miraculous Cure work on it?”

She shooed his hand and turned her head away. “It’s nothing, Chat. Let it go. I’ll go home and rest. I promise.”

“Good. I care about you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you for watching out for me.”

“Always, LB. And I’m going to hold you to that _purr-omise_. If you show up to patrol tonight, I’ll be _purr-etty_ mad.”

Ladybug laughed. “Two cat puns using ‘purr’? You’re slipping, kitty.”

Seeing her reaction warmed his heart. They had come so far over the past few months, and he cherished his friendship with Ladybug. While he couldn’t be with her romantically, he would always love her.

There was a time when he resented her rejection, but he now knew that the experience helped him grow as a person and accept that there were different kinds of love that someone could feel. Without it, he never would have been able to move on from his crush on her.

 _Oh, no...Marinette_.

As his worry for his partner began to fade, thoughts of Marinette flooded his mind, restarting the nervous flurry in his gut. “Ladybug, I have to go! I hope you feel better, but I need to go see Marinette!”

“Wait!” Ladybug chased after him. “Maybe give her a few minutes before you go bursting into her room.”

He didn’t stop. “No, she didn’t answer my text. I _have_ to go see her right now!”

After running out of the park, he used his baton to vault back to Françoise Dupont. He jumped through the window he’d opened at the school and called off his transformation. He grabbed his backpack, pulled his phone out of his bag, and cringed upon seeing the thirteen voicemail notifications from his bodyguard.

He’d forgotten about the Gorilla, and while he knew that the man cared about him, he had the tendency to be a little overprotective. Nonetheless, Adrien was on a mission.

He _had_ to go see Marinette.

He had to make sure she was _safe_.

He just hoped that his bodyguard could still be swayed to let him go to the Dupain-Cheng’s before whisking him back to the mansion.

With a quickened pace, Adrien made his way out of the school, but seeing the Gorilla frantically pacing in front of the car stopped him in his tracks. Gathering all his courage and summoning his best kitten eyes, he descended the stairs and walked onto the sidewalk.

He cleared his throat, causing his bodyguard to whip around and visibly relax. “Uh, sorry to keep you waiting. When the attack started, a few of us got kind of scared and hid in a closet, and I left my phone in the classroom. I would have gone back for it, but the ground was shaking.”

His only response was a sympathetic grunt.

“So, I know my dad probably wants me to get home now, but I need a few minutes to...um...drop off notes for Marinette! Yeah, she...uhhh...got sent home early because she got hurt during gym class.” Adrien scratched the back of his head and did his best to smile.

The Gorilla sighed and nodded.

“Thank you!” Taking advantage of the green light, Adrien began to cross the street. “I’ll only be a few minutes!”

When he reached the bakery door, he paused. Thinking back to the empty bed he saw through her windowed hatch, his mouth went dry and his heart pounded against his chest.

_Ladybug used the Miraculous Cure. She’s okay. She has to be okay._

He shook his head and attempted to brush away the feeling of dread that weighed on his thoughts. Logically, Adrien knew that Marinette was fine, but worry consumed him nonetheless.

 _I must see her_.

With a determined nod, he grasped the handle, swung open the door, and crossed over the threshold. Adrien immediately lost himself in the aroma of freshly baked bread and vanilla. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The air smelled like his sweet, beautiful Marinette, and he relished the way the air clung to him like a cozy blanket on a cold winter’s night.

“Adrien! What a pleasant surprise!” Sabine said cheerfully from behind the counter, breaking him out of his reverie, “Is there something I can do for you, sweetheart?”

“Oh, uh, is Marinette here?” He gripped the strap on his bag. “I wanted to check and make sure that she was okay after the whole ball incident in gym class.”

She clapped her hands together and smiled. “That’s very thoughtful of you. She’s upstairs. Feel free to head on up! I’m sure Marinette will be thrilled to see you.”

“Thanks!” He rushed through the bakery and bounded up the stairs.

His body buzzed with anticipation as he made his way up to the apartment. Before finally making it to the hatch that led to Marinette’s room, he was greeted by an enthusiastic Tom who ruffled Adrien’s hair before sending him on his way.

With as much confidence as he could muster, he knocked on the trapdoor. When he didn’t get a response, the panic from before started to settle in his stomach. Determined to see Marinette, he lifted the trapdoor a few inches and peeked inside the room.

“Marinette! It’s me, Adrien! I’m coming in. I hope that’s okay. I was really worried, and I wanted to…” The sound of soft sobs stopped him in his tracks.

Adrien thrust open the hatch and ran across the room. He found Marinette kneeling on the ground, clutching her phone against her chest while tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. He dropped to the floor and tentatively reached out his hand.

“What’s wrong?” He wiped the tears from her face using his thumb. “Is it your ankle?”

Marinette shook her head. “No, the doctor took off the brace when he checked the bump on my head.”

“Are you feeling sick?”

“No.”

“Did someone hurt you?”

“No.”

“I’m out of guesses. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Choking back a sob, she turned her phone around, revealing the screen with the message he’d sent. “Chat Noir told Ladybug that he texted Marinette because he worried about her.”

Adrien drew back his hand. Her words were like a needle, piercing through the bubble of secrecy that surrounded his double-life.

“How did you…” He swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Marinette, you can’t tell anyone. I trust you, but you have to promise…”

Before he could finish, she placed a gentle hand on his cheek and shot him a watery smile. “ _My partner_ told me that he sent me a text, and apparently he’s in love with me.”

“Y-your...partner?”

“Yes, _Chaton_. My wonderful, goofy, yet lovable partner who puns way too much at all the wrong times.”

Adrien searched Marinette’s face for the solution to a puzzle that he’d been trying to solve since he’d received his Miraculous, and he found every answer behind her shining bluebell eyes. They were the same eyes that had looked to him for reassurance in the heat of battle. They were the same eyes that sparkled every time he saw them under a moonlit sky. They were the same eyes that glowed with fiery passion whenever their owner found the solution to a seemingly unsolvable problem.

They were his lady’s eyes.

“You’re…” The rest of his words never came.

As if able to read his mind, Marinette nodded and laughed. “Yes, I am.”

“All this time you were right behind me?”

“Yes, and apparently we’ve been dancing around each other for a while.”

“Of course I fell in love with you twice! It only makes sense for our everyday Ladybug to be the _actual_ Ladybug.”

“I’m so happy that it’s you.” She pulled him into a tight embrace. “Everything makes so much more sense now.”

He snaked his arms around Marinette and felt all the tension from before leave his body as she rested her cheek against his shirt. All felt right with the world until a second revelation slammed into the forefront of his mind.

Ladybug told Chat she loves another boy.

Marinette loves Adrien.

And Marinette and Ladybug are _the same person_.

Adrien pulled away. “I was the other boy.”

She laughed. “You caught that?”

“You turned me down because you were in love with me. Like, _me_ me.”

“Yes.”

“All this time I thought you were in love with Luka. Nino told me you weren’t, but hearing it from you...wow. Just, wow.”

She grabbed his hand and held it against her chest. “Do you feel that? Every beat sings your name. It has since the day you gave me that umbrella, and it always will. It broke when I thought I had to let you go, but it never stopped wanting you. My mind tried to move on, but my heart never did.”

He closed his eyes and became lost in the steady thrum under his palm. He tried to speak, but no words came. Adrien was lost in the sea that was Marinette. The waves of her love pulled him in, and he never wanted to return to shore; however, a sobering thought extinguished his elation.

“Adrien, say something.” Desperation clung to her words.

“You don’t love Chat the same way you love Adrien,” he whispered, pulling his hand away and clutching it against his body, “He’s just a friend to you.”

“Yeah, he is my friend.” She brushed her fingers against his cheek. “He’s my best friend...and I fell in love with him, too.”

He looked up. “What?”

“Every time I turned down my partner, a piece of me broke. My heart was conflicted, but my wonderful _Chaton_ grew on me more and more with each passing day.”

“But…”

“Adrien I love every single part of you. I love your smile. I love the way your eyes light up when you laugh. I love the way you stand up for others in and out of the mask. I love how brave and loyal you are. I love you and only you. Today. Tomorrow. Forever. Finding out that you’re Chat Noir is…” Her tears fell onto the floor. “It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He lunged forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. His heart pounded against his chest while he became dizzy from the sweet smell of her hair and her breath against his neck. Holding Marinette was better than a dream come true, and he never wanted to let go.

“I love you, too.” He nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek. “There are not enough words to express how much I love you.”

“Then maybe we don’t have to say it.” His eyes fluttered shut as her words tickled against his skin. “Kiss me, Adrien.”

Removing a hand from her back, he pulled away, placed his fingers on her chin, and lifted her head. “Are you sure?”

Marinette’s eyes and nose crinkled as she released a subtle laugh. “Yes, I’m asking you to kiss me.”

He tentatively closed the gap between them until their lips brushed. Wanting more, he tilted his head and leaned into the kiss. He immediately found himself addicted to the sensation. Her breath became his oxygen, leaving him wanting more with each passing second.

Not wanting to stop, he shifted her closer to him, and she responded with vigor. However, all too soon, their need for air forced them apart, and Adrien lamented the loss.

“Can we do that again?” he asked between heavy breaths.

She rested her forehead against his. “We can do that whenever you want.”

“My lady, if we were to kiss whenever I wanted, we would never do anything else. What kind of heroes would that make us?”

“Silly kitty.”

Her fingers laced through his hair as he continued to hold her. Adrien melted under her touch and became putty in her hands.

“I could stay like this forever,” he said, sighing contentedly.

“Oh?” Adrien could hear the teasing lilt in her voice. “Does that mean that you don’t want to eat leftover pastries and cuddle on my chaise while we watch a movie?”

He pulled away. “Wait, that’s an option?”

“And maybe half-way through the movie, we could try kissing again?” She bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

“Oh, God, yes.” He swept her into his arms. “Shall we go, my lady?”

She squeaked when he rose to his feet. “Is this whole ‘carrying me around’ thing going to become a habit.”

Adrien leaned in and nuzzled her nose. “I hope so. Well, as long as you’re okay with it.”

“Always, kitty.” She put her arms around her neck and rested against his chest. “Okay, I’m ready.”

He carried her over to the chaise and gently rested her against the pillows. He sat down next to her and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. The purple edges of her bruise peeked out from behind the loose tendrils.

Adrien cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb over her cheek. “Does your head still hurt? It seemed like you were in a lot of pain at the end of the Akuma battle.”

She placed a feathery kiss on his palm, sending a warm shiver through his body. “I’m fine, kitty. It hurts, but I’ll live.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Actually, yes! Could you get the painkillers for me? There’s a bottle on my desk.”

He hopped up and gave her a playful salute. “On it, my lady. While I’m up, did you want ice?”

“No, that’s okay. I’m kind of cold right now, and I had ice on it earlier today.” She smiled. “Just the painkillers and some water. Oh, and if you wanted to grab the pastries from downstairs, that’d be awesome.”

“You got it.” Adrien threw open the trapdoor and hurried down the stairs.

Before he made it to the kitchen, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out the device and looked at the screen.

> **Gorilla:** _ETA_

Without responding to his bodyguard, Adrien called Nathalie and begged for permission to stay at Marinette’s house. He silently cheered when he received a positive response a few minutes later.

His phone buzzed again.

> **Gorilla:** _Pick you up at 9_

Adrien smiled.

> **Gorilla:** _Have fun_

Triumphantly, Adrien walked into the kitchen. Even though he knew that Tom was a much warmer father than his own, he still found himself surprised by the older man’s desire to help. Within minutes, he had a tray full of snacks and two glasses of water ready to take upstairs.

“Thank you.” Adrien picked up the tray. “I really appreciate it.”

Tom chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Anytime, son. I’m just happy to see that Marinette has someone like you in her life.”

 _Son_. He mulled over the word in his mind. _He called me son_.

“Sir.” Adrien looked down. “Would it be okay if I took Marinette on a date this weekend?”

Tom clapped his hands together and beamed. “Finally! Of course, you can! Just as long as you never call me ‘sir’ again. Tom will do just fine.”

“Okay, si...I mean, Tom!” He could barely contain his joy. “I’m going to take these up to Marinette.”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you!”

As Adrien walked out of the kitchen, a surge of warmth blossomed in his chest. When his mother left, his house stopped feeling like a home but seeing Tom’s reaction made him realize that a home didn’t have to be where you lived. It was a place that was filled with love, and every inch of the Dupain-Cheng’s apartment was dripping with love.

For too long, he’d been trapped in his gilded cage, forced to accept his solitude without complaint, but with Marinette in his life, he didn’t have to anymore. He finally had a place where he belonged. He finally had a place that felt like home.

With a skip in his step, Adrien brought the food and drinks up to Marinette’s room. Before taking a seat on the chaise he grabbed the medicine bottle and set it on the tray.

He then settled himself next to Marinette who rested her head against his chest and draped her arm around his torso. Adrien looped his arm around her back and pulled her closer. He nearly combusted upon feeling her body wiggle as she snuggled against his side. At a loss for words, he kissed the crown of her head and became lost in her essence.

“You’re so warm,” she said with her face buried in his cotton t-shirt, “I could stay like this forever.”

“Me, too, princess.” He kissed her again. “Me, too.”

For the rest of the evening, they watched movies, ate food, and held each other. Eventually, Marinette’s breathing became slow and steady. Even though his arm had fallen asleep, Adrien didn’t dare wake the sleeping girl in his arms.

 _She trusts me_ , his mind sang, _Maybe I’m her home, too._

A tear escaped and trickled down his cheek. He wasn’t alone anymore, and he never had to be alone again. He had Marinette, and she had him.

He was complete.

He was home.

He was loved.

He was _free_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
